


Dichotomy

by msbigboots, QuintessenceA



Series: Children of Fell: Backstories [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA
Summary: I was thinking about the difference between the two boys, and well, my hand slipped ^_^





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I love this. QuintessenceA this is freaking amazing. Thank you for letting me post this work. I don't take any credit for this fic. The only thing that is mine, is my OCs Gothic and Lombok. They really understand who my boys are as characters. I can't say this enough, I love this. Please, please, please go check out QuintessenceA other work!

"This is wrong, and you know it!" Gothic shouted at his brother from his seat on the frozen log. "That monster was innocent!"

The "trial", such as it was, had ended hours ago. All that remained was the execution. Gothic has been beside himself with anger, and so Lombok had dragged him to the outside of Snowdin, away from other monsters, to cool down. Not that Lombok was feeling very calm himself.

"It doesn't matter what you or I think, it's what the King decided!" Lombok hissed back, furious. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a better angle lean against the tree. He gave up, unable to keep the bark from digging into his spine and just willed himself to ignore it. "It doesn't matter if there's a right or wrong to it! This is the world we were born into, and this is the world we have to live with!"

Gothic put his hands out in front of him, exasperation written all over his skull. "Exactly! Ugh! Don't you see? THEY aren't going to fix anything! That's why it's up to us!"

"Oh yeah?" Lombok laughed. His grin was sharp. "Just the two of us? If it's so easy, why hasn't Pops done it already?'

Gothic rolled his eyelights. "Cuz he's got a stick shoved so far up his pelvis I'm surprised leaves aren't sprouting from his eye sockets!"

Lombok covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his snort as he imagined that. "Take that back."

"See? You know I'm right!" He waved his arm back towards the town. His voice dropped lower, like he was telling a secret. "Daddy wants the King dead too. I know it. I see it in his eyelights everytime some mentions the bastards name."

This was skirting to close to something Lombok didn't want to talk about. "Just shut up," Lombok said. So much for calming down.

But Gothic was on a roll. "We're stronger than Dad too. We can take a hit. We don't have to live like this! We could do it today, he'll be too busy planning the execution to be suspicious." His eyelights flared brightly with emotion. "We could save that monster. With my teleports and your strength, together we could-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lombok shouted. Gothic was startled into silence with a clack of his jaw. "Have you gone completely out of your skull? This is treason!" He stood up from the tree and began to pace, gesturing wildly with his arms. "Fuck! All I ever wanted since I was a babybones was to join the Royal Guard. My whole life! And now? What do you want from me? You want me to help you kill the monster I swore my life to protect?"

Gothic had the decency to look at least a little chagrined at that. "No! I mean, well, yes, but-"

"Stars-damnit Gothic! And who would replace him? Have you even thought of that? Have you thought through ANY of this?!" His voice got louder with every question, until he was shouting at the end.

Gothic scowled, insulted. "Of course I have," he said, but his voice was unsure. "Pops and Undyne head the Guard, they'll do it."

"I'll tell you what they'll do, " Lombok snapped back at him, "They'll throw your bony ass in prison, family or not! That's what they'll do! What? You think they'll thank you?"

"They should!" Gothic shouted back, jumping to his feet. "They should be dancing in the fucking streets!"

Lombok slapped a hand to his forehead. "You really believe that, don't you? You're insane! This whole, whatever it you've got going on here, it'll never work!!"

Gothic took a step towards his brother, hands out pleadingly. "Then help me! You're the one with all the plans, all the training!"

"The training I got from the ROYAL GUARD!" Lombok screamed, his hands clenched into fists. He was shaking, and he could feel his bones rattling together. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I've gotta go. We're done here."

"Like hell we are!" Gothic shouted, grabbing Lombok's arm.

Something inside Lombok snapped, and he spun on reflex, striking Gothic across the face before he could even think to stop and himself.

Suddenly Gothic was on the ground, beanie knocked off center as he gripped the side of his head. Magic was leaking from the side of his jaw, slowly dripping into the snow. He swiped a thumb across his mandible, bringing it up to look at the purple now smeared across his hand.

His gaze shifted up to look at his brother, his eye lights reflecting the same shock Lombok himself felt.

The moment stretched out as the two stared at each other, breathing heavily. A second passed, then two. Lombok couldn't move. He felt like his Soul had just been dipped in ice water by what he'd done.

The confusion in Gothic's eyelights changed to hurt, and then to cold anger as he picked himself up off the ground. "Yeah, " he said, fixing his beanie before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess we are. See ya, Lombok."

There was a crackle of magic, and Lombok recognized a shortcut opening up. "No, wait! Gothic, I'm sorry-!" But it was too late. His brother was gone.

Lombok stared at the purple stain in the snow for a minute before scuffing it over with his boot. He turned and began the walk back to town.


End file.
